


Riverdale's True in Cold Blood

by archiekeller



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Jughead Jones-centric, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Other, Serial Killers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiekeller/pseuds/archiekeller
Summary: Jughead Jones is murdered over spring break. Everyone in the town of Riverdale is a suspect.





	Riverdale's True in Cold Blood

Hi this fan ficition is a work in progress atm 


End file.
